No Kidding, Sherlock
by SYuuri
Summary: So the question of the day is: 'Are Tommy and Kimberly doing it? xX Oneshot Xx


**No Kidding, Sherlock**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:  Who owns Power Rangers please raise your hand! **

**:: Timeline: Somewhere in Season 2… because season 2 was my favorite MMPR season. **

**

* * *

**

"Um… where are the monster and putties?" Kimberly asked, sounding almost desperate. It had been a while since she had some Tommy and Kimberly time, but no, Zedd just had to ruin her deservedly beautiful weekend like Rita used to do. With full determination to do maximum ass kicking in minimum time, she had teleported out to the park only to be greeted with children's shrieking laughter.

There's nothing life threatening in sight, not even kids fighting over the red and blue swings. The sun was shining across the lake, a warm southwest breeze was blowing and overhead the birds were singing an orchestra. Everything was in place and she couldn't remember the last time everything seemed to be so… peaceful. Not ever since Rita and her goons had arrived one and a half years ago.

"Are we even supposed to be here?"

Underneath her helmet, Kim swore under her breath. Not only she had to leave in the middle of a what would have been a very, _very_ great sex, now people had also started to gather around them like moths to flame. It's not everyday that the chance of meeting your hometown heroes up and close presented itself.

"I think we should go."

* * *

"_Aisha has been pestering me with that same question. Are you and Tommy having sex?" Kim sighed, resting against him and idly tracing circles over his abs. "I never gave her an answer and fortunately, that huge Nordstrom clearance sale was able to distract her all weekend. The prospect of getting a sack dress and a pair of pumps for $100 was enough to stop any conversation." _

"_Rocky wasn't even asking, he was boldly accusing me," Tommy chuckled, mildly amused at the red ranger's antics. Their bodies were tangled together between Kim's soft pink sheets and the scent of their 'declaration of love' was still lingering thickly in the air. Completely sated for the time being, he went on. "He told me that I had, pardon my French, fucked you, and I told him to fuck himself. The equation was as simple as that." _

_Her laughter was muffled against his shoulder. "What did you expect? It's Rocky we're talking about. He knows just the perfect timing to stick his foot into his mouth. Not that Aisha is any better," Kim mused, recalling_ countless _times she had been bombarded by the Yellow Ranger_ countless _questions. "They should get married and have babies together."_

"_My deepest condolences, you have some nosy_ _friends_."

"_My deepest condolences, you have some nosy_ and _mouthy friends."_

"_Always had to try to top me, didn't you?" _

"_You sure didn't complain when I quote, try to top you, unquote." Kim taunted, pinching his side playfully. His hold on her tightened and she smiled, deciding to let this one slide and settle for enjoying the feeling of his calloused fingers caressing her bare arm in slow rhythm._

_Her mom thought that she was an ordinary, innocent sixteen year old teenager, but being a ranger sort of fast-forwarded her mental age by 10 years. _

_In the wonderful world of Caroline Hart, Kim was still fond of stuffed animals (which was true), and still crushing on some boy band (which wasn't entirely untrue), but if she thought that her only daughter was an innocent flower who believed in no sex before marriage, she was in for a huge surprise. _

_Going out there in daily basis to fight monsters and putting her life at stake to protect the world sort of put everything into perspective. They could die any moment and she had never been more appreciative of her life, of Tommy. _

_That was only one reason of many as to why she had decided to be intimate with him two months ago. From there all hell broke loose and it was all they could do not to be all over each other whenever they're together._

_She was a healthy sixteen year old teenager after all._

"_Where's your mom, once again?" Tommy asked, his hand moving lower and lower down her spine. _

"_Jersey." Kim gasped when he suddenly flipped them over and landed on top of her, their bodies pressing together and creating delicious friction between her legs. _

"_And when is she coming back?" He pressed small kisses down her cheek. _

_It was difficult to string words together when he's doing… that to her, but she managed to gasp out, "Next Monday. Are we playing 20 questions now?" _

_Tommy nibbled on her earlobe and whispered, "I have just one more question."_

"_Which is what?" _

_His face broke into a wicked grin. "Are Tommy and Kimberly having sex?" _

_

* * *

_

"Is this some kind of a prank? A trap?" Rocky crossed his arms, surveying the supposed crime scene closely. From an elderly couple cuddling together to a bunch of five year olds chasing each other in the sand box. "Maybe those people are actually putties in disguise? It won't be the first time something like this happens."

"I don't think so," Adam replied hesitantly, looking at the couple on a nearby bench with great concern. "Though I'm a bit worried that Grams is going to give Pops a heart attack. Do you think we should do something?"

"Don't be silly," Aisha chided, giving the Black Ranger a slight punch on the arm. "They were, well, _she_ was reliving her high school proms all over again. It's not against the rules to be that affectionate. Especially when you're that old, you gotta cherish every breathing moment you have together."

Alpha had sounded so anxious and frantic over the line that she'd immediately came up with the worst case scenario. Now they were here, Rocky abandoning his chips and Billy his three inch thick non-fiction book that she didn't even want to know the title. Adam was the only one pleased when their communicators beeped. Jerk.

"You look kind of fidgety, Kim. Were we interrupting something?" Aisha asked sweetly. She knew she was pushing her luck, and even under the helmet, Kim's death glare was piercing through her. The worst thing that could happen was for those civilians to witness the Pink and Yellow Ranger in a cat fight. Kim opted not to answer, but what else was new.

"Let's check in with Zordon, guys. Get ready for teleportation." Tommy stepped in before anything else could be said. Three seconds later, they vanished in six rays of lights.

* * *

"_Of course they are sleeping together," Aisha declared passionately. "It's beyond obvious. Call it woman's intuition, momma knows best." _

"_Did Kimberly tell you that?" Rocky inquired, yawning and stretching his long limbs. Football practice today had dragged on longer than he'd anticipated and he was so close from falling asleep in Aisha's bed. _

_Aisha looked defeated a little bit. She slumped back on her seat before swirling the chair around, her fingers twirling with her braids. "Well, no, but action speaks much louder than words." _

"_You have seen them LIVE then?" _

_Give it to Rocky to come up with twisted ideas. Aisha threw an old issue of Seventeen at him, effectively hitting him on the head. "For a ranger and a quarterback, you have such a slow reaction. You do know that your perverted mind isn't welcomed here, don't you? "_

"_Then it wasn't so obvious after all." He pouted, rubbing the sore spot on his temple before going back to his chips, shredding crumbs all over the sheets. _

"_Don't litter! And Adam, back me up over here, will you? Like, where are they now? Kim told me that she's going to work on her floor routine, but she wasn't there at the Youth Center. Tommy has gone MIA, too. I knew for a fact that Kim's mom is away for the weekend. Doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."_

_Adam shook his head firmly. He hadn't been around for long, but it only took one experience to tell him that messing with the pink or white ranger, let alone both of them together, would be one of the things he'd regret in the future. "I won't meddle in. You can spare your breath you have to convince _me _to convince_ Kim _to tell_ me _what happened cos that ain't happening." _

"_So you want Aisha to convince you?"_

_Adam gave Rocky a dirty look. "You know that's not what I meant." _

"_Why are you so inquisitive anyway?" Billy finally put down his book and voiced his thought aloud. His expression was a mixture between annoyed _and_ interested. Aisha knew she liked him for a reason._

"_Because she's a girl," Rocky answered, sending Billy a ludicrous look as though he wasn't expecting a question like that from someone with intelligence high up there. "Have you ever met a girl who's not nosy? They're built that way. Genetic."_

"_Yes, kinda like you guys were built with no sense of direction and a broken compass." Aisha fired back. "It's just… Kim and I share everything. I respect her privacy, but it's not like I'm asking for details. It's a simple yes or no question." _

"_You'd rather have a 3000 word paper, though?" Rocky grinned. _

_Adam took today's newspaper and folded it open, giving them a perfect view of the picture headline. It was a black and white photograph of a young boy no older than eight looking terribly thin and fragile from severe malnutrition. "You should be stressing over the poverty in Africa or the flood in China, instead of wasting your time wondering whether or not Tommy and Kimberly have..," He paused, looking terribly distraught as the first blush pinked his cheeks. "Consummated their relationship." _

"_Took the words right out of my mouth." Billy agreed, nodding his approval. "From your mouth to Aisha's ears, Adam." _

_Her eyes narrowed menacingly. "Watch it, Billy."_

_

* * *

_

"Ay yi yi yi yi, Rangers! I'm sorry, there seemed to be a mishap in communication," Alpha cried, his wired arms moving up and down hysterically. The small robot looked so severely distressed that they were afraid he would suddenly go haywire right then and there. "The viewing globe was broadcasting an occurrence that have taken place months ago, which was exactly why I thought the Nimrod monster had been revived. It was a false alarm."

"How about Zordon?" Tommy cut in. The first thing he noticed after they'd materialized was that the tube where their intergalactic mentor usually resided was now pitch-dark.

Alpha began to explain about Zordon's whereabouts and Kim's mind began to wander as soon as she knew that nobody was in immediate danger. She was half listening to Alpha saying something about somebody recharging himself as a part of preparation for a galactic communication with some important figure from a planet called Phaedos... and everything else blurred and faded when her eyes met Aisha's. Her hand clutched the pink and white helmet tighter. She could almost see fireworks crackle between their heated stares and her guard automatically raised.

"Tommy," Kim whispered. "I think we should leave."

Tommy looked down at her briefly. Alpha tilted his head to one side, stopping his animated chat and waiting for Kim to continue. "One sec, Kim."

"You don't understand." Kim pursued, half tempted to stomp her feet. She recognized _that_ look. Aisha had the exact same look when she was fighting over a cashmere sweater with an older woman last week in Nordstrom. Needless to say, at the end of the day Aisha got to bring home the clothes. "We have to leave _now_."

Perching on one of the console right across the room, Aisha couldn't really hear what her best friend was rattling about. The expression written all over her face was clear enough, however. The Pink Ranger was alarmed.

Looking at Kimberly's flushed face, disheveled hair and Tommy's undone ponytail, Aisha was struck with a 'light-bulb' moment. Just like that, right there, right that second. She wouldn't be able to explain if anybody asked, she just _knew_.

"Billy, tell us to power down," She hissed, her lips unmoving as she tried to contain her bubbling excitement. "Tell us you need to work on our uniforms or change our morphing sequence or whatever. You think of something, you're the genius one here."

"Why, Aisha, I don't think…" His words died in his mouth as a flicker of understanding glimmered in his eyes. He threw a deer caught in headlights glance at Adam and Rocky, hoping they would come, grab Aisha and put a hankie over her mouth. So much for asking for help. "I really don't think that would be wise."

"Don't be a party pooper!"

"Tommy, let's go. Right now," Kim tugged him closer and lowered her voice. "Or you won't be a happy man for a good long while."

"Billy, come on!" Aisha nudged him impatiently.

Tommy frowned, looking back and forth between his worried girlfriend to Aisha's frustrated face. "Kim, I really don't understand…,"

"A yi yi yi yi! I'm so confused!"

"Tell me about it," Adam mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Rocky gave him a pat on the back, laughing whole-heartedly the whole time. "This is so amusing! This should be on SNL or something."

A blinding light put a halt to the commotion as the large tube glowed for a few seconds, lights flickering before stabilizing once more.

Zordon was back.

It was so dead quiet that one could hear a pin drop.

"GOOD AFTERNOON RANGERS."

_Hallelujah!_ Kim breathed a huge sigh of relief and released her grip on Tommy's hand. She was _almost _certain that Aisha would finally put whatever she was planning to rest. Aisha certainly wouldn't pull anything extreme in front of Zordon. At least she hoped so. She wished. _She_'d better!

Boy, could Kim be more wrong.

They exchanged polite greetings and everything was peace in paradise for exactly one minute and thirteen seconds.

"Hey Zordon, looking good up there!" Aisha gushed, waving her hands at her mentor before turning her full attention at Billy. She pulled him closer until their faces were mere inches away; his breath smelled of mint. "Do it or I would tell Miss Appleby that you're the one ripping that Techno section in the October issue of class magazine just because you thought those articles with Steve Jobs or whatever was so flattering, becoming and extraordinary!"

Billy paled; his face terror stricken. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

On the other side of the Command Center, Kim wasn't doing any better. She groaned and looked at Tommy dejectedly. To say she was unhappy would be a major understatement. She knew that Tommy could be a little slow sometimes, but this was ridiculous. "When everything's over, don't say that I didn't warn you. If you don't want to leave, fine, your call, I'm going to-,"

"I need to see if this malfunctions have an impact on us," Billy choked out after a hard jab on his ribs, courtesy of Miss Aisha Campbell. "Could you all please demorph? I want to make sure that we're not endangered by any complication. There are possibilities that could involve missing body parts or _clothing_…"

"Billy!"

"It was Aisha!"

"I can't believe you!"

A sigh.

A snort.

A 'you go, bro!'

A smack on the head.

A loud 'ouch'

Another smack.

Aisha was looking like a cat that just ate a canary; she was practically glowing with satisfaction. Adam rolled his eyes but a bashful grin tugged at the corner of his lips. Rocky was full on laughing; completely uncaring that his mentor was floating less than 3 feet away. Billy, looking highly embarrassed, was shaking his head. Tommy blinked, finally grasped what had been going on. A red-faced Kimberly, meanwhile, felt like pulling _his_ hair out.

It was Alpha's fault. Zordon's, even.

It's certainly not _their_ fault that they hadn't even thought of putting some clothes on.

Duty came first. Always.

It was Tommy's fault, she decided at the end.

Busted.


End file.
